


Frustrated

by Killermanatee



Series: Something Real [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Frustration, Kinktober 2019, M/M, a little shmoopy, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: Christopher Pike has a problem on his hands. It's rather frustrating.(Day 1 of of kinky Piketober 2019)





	Frustrated

This is absolutely ridiculous. He is a full-grown adult for fuck’s sake, about to get the command of the fleet’s brand-new flagship. He should really be above being a slave to his damn hormones.

Chris forcefully shoves at his pillow that just won’t cooperate. Exasperated he rolls onto is back but instead of getting comfortable, now his neck hurts and his hard-on is tenting the sheet as if it’s mocking him. Apparently he is also assigning his own cock ill intent. Things just keep getting better.

He groans, rubs his face, and the memory of Phil’s low drawl rings through his mind.

“You could never make it,” he had teased with a grin somewhere between cruel and smug.

And of course Chris had to take the damn bait, like the idiot he is. He just had to run his mouth and give in to Phil’s idiotic bet and here he is, only five days into their separation, hard as steel and ready to punch something.

“Three long, lonely weeks all by yourself,” he hears Phil again, can almost feel the solid grip of his hand slowly sliding up and down his cock. “Just you in that big bed. Really think you can control yourself when you’re hard? When you know you can’t get what you need and at least your hand will offer a little release?” Phil had loved that game, knowing exactly what kind of memories he was creating for Chris. Then he had proceeded to give the slowest, filthiest blow-job, like it was a fucking art form.

Chris presses his hands against his forehead, does his best to take deep breaths, even if he knows that there is no such thing as forcing yourself to relax. What he really needs to do is direct his thoughts far, far away from the memory of Phil’s head bopping up and down, from every lick and nibble as he was meticulously driving him insane. He needs to stop thinking about shaking with the force of his orgasm when he finally tumbled over the edge, of the glint in Phil’s eyes when he licked the sensitive tip with his pointed tongue.

There is no rational thought when Chris reaches down, cupping himself through the layers of fabric. Nobody would have to know. God knows it wouldn’t take more than a few firm strokes to make himself come. He can always just tell Phil that _of course_ he stuck to the agreement, that it wasn’t difficult at all. He squeezes himself and even the dulled sensation feels _so fucking good_.

But then there is another memory, of Phil above him, sweaty and panting and his face an open book of trust and emotion. That stupidly handsome face that Chris has loved for half his wretched life.

He pushes the sheets aside as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed. Before the lights are even fully back on, he is already reaching for his exercise clothes. When he gets back from the gym, he’s going to send a holo to Phil. No need for only one of them to suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> I am following [this](https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list) lovely list of Kinktober prompts.
> 
> If you in any way shape or form enjoy AOS Pike slash fic, please come and join our Discord server!  
Just follow [this link](https://discord.gg/v9UPsVw)!
> 
> __________
> 
> Please check out the Boyce/Pike works by [imachar](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=234215&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=601802&pseud_id=imachar&user_id=imachar), [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=234215&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=601802&pseud_id=nerdqueenenterprise&user_id=nerdqueenenterprise) and [gracieminabox](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=234215&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=601802&pseud_id=gracieminabox&user_id=gracieminabox).  
I would have never fallen down the rabbit hole that is this glorious pairing if it wasn't for their fantastic writing.


End file.
